Conventionally, users of appliances need to turn on the appliances by themselves. For example, a user needs to turn on an air purifier after feeling the air quality at home is poor. However, such user-initiated control not only is inconvenient for the users, but also compromises using effects of the appliances. For example, the user may forget to monitor the environment quality and thus fail to turn on the air purifier.